Shikamaru Nara
|-| Pre-Timeskip= |-| Post-Timeskip= Origins: Naruto Classification: Human ninja, Hokage's assistant Threat level: Demon- || Demon || Demon+ Age: 12 || 13 || 17 Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Cloning, Shadow Manipulation (Can use them to restrain, control, attack or strangle opponents), can adhere to walls or walk on water. Physical strength: At least wall level+ (Never showed any notable strength feats, but should at least be this much as he is still a superhuman and can empower his strikes with Chakra), at least multi block level with Shadow Possession Jutsu || At least Multi block level with his shadow based jutsus, likely higher || At least City level striking with his shadow based jutsus Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Likely city block, at least Multi block with Shadow Manipulation (Capable of restraining Temari. Restrained 8 sound ninjas for a brief period of time, whom were probably chunin or above) || At least Multi block+, higher with Neck-binding technique (Was capable of restraining CM-2 Tayuya with it, however she was able to eventually overpower it but after a long period of time) || At least City (Could stop the likes of Hidan and Kakuzu with his shadow techniques), much higher with Kyuubi cloak Durability: At least city block || Likely City Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should at least be as fast as Land of waves arc Naruto), likely higher (Was able to react to attacks from Temari) || Hypersonic+ ( Could react to attcks from Tayuya) || Massively hypersonic (Kept up with Hidan and read his movements clearly enough to trick him) Intelligence: Super genius, one of the greatest minds in the series and regarded as the smartest person in Konoha with an IQ of over 200. Can make couple hundred of strategies in an ongoing battle and choose the most advantageous one, which has been pressed on more than once. Was the only member of his graduating class (which included prodigies such as Neji and Sasuke) to become a chūnin during Part I and is one of only two to become a jōnin by the time of The Last: Naruto the Movie. His mental ability resulted in him being offered a position as one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, being made deputy-commander of the Fourth Division, inheriting the job of chief-strategist of the entire Allied Shinobi Forces and becoming the right-hand of the Seventh Hokage. Stamina: High Range: Extended melee to at least tens of meters with jutsus (Temari calculated his reach of shadow to be 15+ meters during chunin exams. His shadow reach also increases as sun goes down. Can further extend his reach by utilizing shadow of other objects) Weakness: His Shadow Manipulation technique consumes large amounts of chakra and can be overpowered with enough physical force. Standard equipment: Chakra Blades, flash bombs, kunai, a small katana known as a Tantō, wire strings, explosive tags, lighter. Keys: Chunin Exams || Sasuke Retrival Arc || Post TImeskip Shikamaru 1.jpg Shikamaru 2.jpg Shikamaru 3.jpg Shikamaru cover 1.jpg Shikamaru cover 2.jpg Naruto cover 7.jpg Shikamaru cover 4.jpg Shikamaru cover 5.jpg Choji cover 1.jpg Shikamaru cover 7.jpg Shikamaru cover 8.jpg Naruto cover 19.png Shikamaru cover 10.jpg Shikamaru cover 11.jpg Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Naruto Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Knife user Category:Explosives user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Swordsman Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Ninja